1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for focusing sound in an array speaker system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An array speaker system is used to control a direction of sound to be reproduced or to transmit sound to a specific region, by combining a plurality of speakers. According to a sound transmission principle generally referred to as directivity, a signal is transmitted in a predetermined direction by overlapping a plurality of sound source signals having different phases to increase the signal intensity in the predetermined direction.
Directivity may be implemented by arranging a plurality of speakers in a predetermined arrangement and controlling a sound source signal output through each speaker. In a common array speaker system, filter values, i.e., delay and gain values are calculated to be adjusted to a target beam pattern in advance to obtain a target frequency beam pattern.